


Sunrise

by lokied1996



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Wakanda
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokied1996/pseuds/lokied1996
Summary: 战后史蒂夫与巴基在瓦坎达养孩子放羊的甜蜜日常





	Sunrise

（一）  
史蒂夫终于又一次找回了他的巴基。  
瓦坎达大战之后，史蒂夫找了好久，在弯弯曲曲的道路上走错了再折返，再选择，在咬着牙流着血向前走，他不会畏惧苦难，他曾经穿越过70年的时光，穿越过冬日战士心里层层叠叠的积雪，把他找回来了一次，史蒂夫害怕的只有一件事，他怕他永远见不到他美好的，甜蜜的巴恩斯中士，好在他最终找到了。当史蒂夫乘坐昆式战机回到瓦坎达，看到巴基穿着当地的长袍微笑着迎上来的时候，他冲上去紧紧抱住了他。史蒂夫抱着巴基，把头埋在他的颈窝里，鼻尖磨蹭着巴基的腺体，史蒂夫忍了那么久的眼泪终于在这一刻像洪水决堤一般尽数涌了出来，他的思念和悔恨在他心头开了一个巨大的伤口，他草草处理了就咬牙将他忍了下来，时间久了，痛觉麻木了，别人看不见，他自己也都快要忘记了，直到史蒂夫重新把他的巴恩斯中士抱进怀里，嗅着他身上熟悉的信息素的味道，像是香甜的蜂蜜混进了醇厚的牛奶里，史蒂夫松了口气，那个时候的疼痛却在同时铺天盖地地被回忆了起来。  
“嘿，队长，我回来了。”巴基安抚性地摸着斯蒂夫的脖子，扶着他的鬓角让他对上自己的眼睛，他碧绿的瞳仁蒙着层水雾，却依旧微笑着，玫瑰色的薄嘴唇弯出一个极好看的弧度。“我就在你身边。”  
“感谢上帝，我不能再失去你了。”史蒂夫的长睫毛上还沾着泪珠，他红着眼睛吸了吸鼻子，手依旧固执地放在了巴基的腰上。  
巴基看着史蒂夫的脸，笑着扭身把自己已经湿了的半边肩膀主动送到他面前“反正已经湿了，你要不用这里再来擦把脸？”  
“这是你说的。”史蒂夫低下头在巴基的衣服上蹭了把，突然调转方向吻住了巴基的唇，巴基的嘴唇柔软又湿润，有淡淡的甜香，舔吮起来像是蜂蜜牛奶布丁，史蒂夫专注地亲吻着，手指插进巴基绑起来的发丝间，享受着自己失而复得的Omega的味道，他像是重新获得某样东西的上瘾者，或者说他本来就上了巴恩斯中士的瘾。  
他们吻了很久，中途跌跌撞撞地回到巴基住的帐屋里，然后两个人又交缠着吻到了一起，浓郁的甜香味渐渐溢了出来，充斥着一整个狭小的空间。巴基被史蒂夫抵在了墙上，他的嘴唇被吻得红肿，亮晶晶湿淋淋的，看上去诱人极了，史蒂夫不断地吻着巴基的含着水的眼睛，发红的鼻尖，在他漂亮的脖颈上落下一个又一个粉红色的印记，史蒂夫的手臂托着巴基，双手顺着长袍的下摆落在他挺翘的臀部，史蒂夫的手心紧紧贴着巴基的皮肤，感受略低于自己体温的温热，这样的触感让史蒂夫感到踏实，感到安全，史蒂夫不由得回想起他标记巴基时的场景，那时苏睿刚帮巴基消除掉九头蛇在他的大脑里留下的洗脑暗示，史蒂夫看到被解除了冷冻状态，渐渐苏醒的巴基，他的圆眼睛睁得大大的，蓝绿色的瞳仁还蒙着层将将苏醒的迷茫，但是当他看到史蒂夫的时候，他弧度好看的嘴唇马上就勾了起来，像是悬在瓦坎达澄澈夜空上的一轮皎洁的弯月。  
“巴基……”史蒂夫的直勾勾地看着巴基，一步步地走向他，他面前的巴基没有了机械臂，没有了再次被洗脑的威胁，他获得了自由，不再是那个被不断作为武器的冬日战士，不需要杀人也不需要逃亡，他只是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，是史蒂夫的巴基。  
“你看起来不错，胡子很适合你。”巴基伸手揉了揉史蒂夫下颌的一圈毛茸茸的胡子，史蒂夫怔怔地盯着他，只觉得他的巴恩斯中士连眼角的笑纹都藏了蜂蜜，他不由地伸手握住了巴基轻柔地在自己下颌游走的手指。“别摸了，你知道我怕痒的要命。  
”十指交缠中两人之间的气氛骤然就变得粘稠了起来，史蒂夫向前走了一步，两个人的胸膛贴在了一起，两个人的信息素不受控制地散溢了出来，除了自己身上雨后的青草味道之外，史蒂夫还闻到了一股子甜蜜的奶香味，与此同时巴基胸廓的起伏剧烈了起来。史蒂夫觉得自己像是被一对无形的手控制着，一只蒙住了他的理智，另一只不管不顾地将他拉向巴基。史蒂夫将拽着巴基的手腕，将他压倒在苏睿的手术台上，他无比庆幸苏睿这个小姑娘很有眼力劲地给他们留了独处的时间，史蒂夫剧烈地喘息着，努力地用手肘支撑着自己，让自己被巴基威力无穷的磁场吸引过去的身体尽可能地暂时远离他，史蒂夫漂亮的蓝眼睛深深地望进巴基因为身体上的不适而微微眯起来的眼睛，巴基看出了队长眼中因为骨子里的正直而出现的挣扎和犹豫，他忍不住轻轻笑了起来，眼角的笑纹密一样地荡出来，接着用余下的一只手勾住了史蒂夫的脖子。  
“我会永远跟随那个冒失的布鲁克林小子”巴恩斯中士用他冷藏了七十年的魅力，迷住了美国队长，主动吻住了他微张着的唇。之后发生的一切都那么的顺理成章，又美妙地像是一个梦境，史蒂夫终于完全彻底地拥有了他的巴基，他的执念，他的遗憾终于有了归宿……  
“史蒂夫，做爱的时候走神可不符合美国队长的原则。”巴基身上的袍子已经完全被史蒂夫掀了起来，露出因为常年不见阳光而格外白皙的皮肤，和上面被史蒂夫掠夺过的深红色印记，巴基的手穿过史蒂夫长了许多的头发，仰起脖子在他的手腕上用力咬了一口，然后满意地看到史蒂夫嘶了一声快速的缩回手去“在想什么？”  
“我在想你。”史蒂夫看了眼自己手腕上紫红的牙印，随手在上面揉了揉“白狼，你还真对得起这个新绰号。”  
“我就在你面前，你还要想以前的我，我一生气就变成白狼了。”“那我要做最好的猎人。”史蒂夫俯下身去含住巴基粉红色的乳粒，用牙齿轻轻地撕咬，把那枚乳粒弄得红肿坚硬，巴基一下子抓住了史蒂夫健壮的手臂，呻吟从喉咙里含混地溢出来，史蒂夫的手也在同时揉弄着另一枚乳粒，看着巴基在胸前的胸前的双重刺激下扬长了修长雪白的脖颈“专门捕猎白狼的猎人。”  
“罗杰斯…你…学坏了……”在身上被印上了无数印记，又被翻过去熟练地脱下内裤的巴基抖着身子评价道。  
“我只是，太想你了。”史蒂夫轻柔地吻着巴基的脊背，舌尖在它的腰窝出流连地舔舐了一圈，他的手指凭着记忆在巴基的后穴戳刺开拓，那里已经因为史蒂夫信息素的影响变得湿润，甚至有透明的体液顺着巴基白皙的大腿内侧汩汩淌出来，关于巴基的记忆，史蒂夫向来都准确而清晰的保存着，那是属于他们的记忆，史蒂夫唯恐有一天巴基会再次忘记他，至少他把所有的一切都独自储藏了起来，即使再痛苦，回味的时候总归是甜蜜，所以当下史蒂夫无比准确的找到了巴基的敏感点，他一边用手指戳弄着，一边将巴基抱到身前，用另一只手握住他挺立的前段，力度适中地上下撸动着，前后夹击的快感瞬间将巴基吞没了，原本喉头小小的呜咽声大了起来，他失控了，他只能祈祷棚屋外咩咩的羊叫声可以将他怪异的色情的声音掩盖过去，毕竟旁边住了不少孩子，他可不想有孩子眨巴着天真的眼睛问他这是什么声音，这太丢人了。  
“史蒂夫，这屋子的隔音效果不太好。”巴基终于释放之后便有气无力地歪倒在了史蒂夫怀里，任凭他的手从长袍的侧面伸进去 滚烫的手心贴着自己的皮肤，同样滚烫的还有抵在自己私密部位的坚硬的大家伙。  
“我尽量。”史蒂夫当初失去巴基的时候有多惶惑多恐惧，现在分身再次被他温暖的后穴包裹的时候就有多难以自持，巴基随着史蒂夫的动作配合地摆动着腰肢，他微微上翘的眼角通红，眼眶湿润，嘴角却依旧好看地弯着，润泽玫瑰色的嘴唇微微嘟起，像是甜蜜的水晶软糖，史蒂夫低头去品尝，果然甜蜜的要命，舌尖还萦绕着一股子回味悠长的奶香，他含着巴基的唇，引导着他侧过身来，同时被巴基后穴包裹着的分身挺入了生殖腔的入口，这让巴基剧烈的颤了一下，锋利的齿缘划破了史蒂夫的舌尖，可史蒂夫来不及觉得疼痛，他侧身抱着巴基，搂着他藏了些软肉的腰身，分身进入地很深，成了结，巴基柔软的棕色头发痒痒地拂在史蒂夫的脸上，渐渐浓郁的甜香包裹住了他，在这样舒适的氛围中史蒂夫到达了顶峰，大量的精液射进了巴基的生殖腔内，敏感柔软的腔体突然被注入滚烫的液体，巴基发出了一声压抑在喉咙里的惊呼，然后便将自己被汗水弄的湿漉漉的头仰靠在史蒂夫的胸前，顺从地等待他的结释放完毕恢复正常  
“史蒂夫，你真是……辣了不少，是胡子使你的性感加分了吗？”  
“巴恩斯中士，你也不赖，我喜欢你的袍子，下次可以考虑不穿内裤，我觉得这样更凉快。”  
巴基回头瞪了史蒂夫一眼，然而他那大而圆的眼睛还盛着水，没有什么杀伤力还诱人的很。史蒂夫握住巴基的手有飞快地在他的嘴唇上啄了一口。  
“史蒂夫，你想过，我可能会怀孕吗？”巴基看着史蒂夫依旧在笑，面色却变得沉静而郑重“我的意思是，我在想，也许我们可以在这里组建一个家庭。”  
“史蒂夫罗杰斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
（二）  
史蒂夫曾经无数次设想过自己向巴基求婚的情景，可能是在最美丽的落日的余晖之下，橙黄的光线泼洒在瓦坎达生机盎然的草原上，也将并肩走在羊群后面的他们的背影拉的很长，接着也许是因为那天的风里夹带了将将盛开的甜蜜花香，也许是因为那天树上的鸟鸣声格外的动听悦耳，史蒂夫加快脚步走到巴基身前，握住他垂在身侧的右手，单膝下跪说出自己在脑海中打了无数遍草稿的句子，然后听着因为惊喜而瞪圆了他漂亮的眼睛半张着嘴的巴基说出那个由三个字母组成的单词，为他套上自己用草叶编制的指环。又或者是在清冷的月色下，他们十指交缠着在湖边散步，巴基微笑着，蓝绿色的瞳仁将湖水潋滟的波光混合着月光一并映了进去，美好的过分虚幻，于是史蒂夫去吻巴基，偏头在他耳边用湿热的呼吸缓慢郑重地问出那个代表着一生的问题，然后心包充盈地等到自己耳边同样湿热的回答……他设想了那么多可能，那么多场景，却怎么也没有想到会被现在那个正咬着嘴唇对着自己笑的小混蛋给抢了先，史蒂夫叹了口气，无奈地捉住了巴基在自己胸前戳弄着的手指。  
“虽然我很不认同这样的求婚场景，但是……”史蒂夫俯身，轻柔地吻了吻巴基还沾着汗水的额头“我愿意。”  
他们没有继续亲吻也没有更深的交缠，只是面对面地躺着，手心下是对方温热的肌肤，安静地聆听着屋子充满着生活气息的各种声音，那些代表着远离枪林弹雨，安稳平静生活的声音。  
“你看起来不是很喜欢我的求婚，嗯？”  
“我只是觉得……有点突然，你知道的，占据所有事情的主导权是alpha的天性，但其实，我心里开心得都要开花了。”  
“让我看看是什么花，铃兰还是雏菊？”巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子，将脑袋埋在他肌肉坚实的胸口，肩背颤抖着，发出闷闷的轻笑声。  
“大概是洋桔梗吧”史蒂夫将手臂在巴基光裸的背上收紧，低下头，就可以吻住他褐色的头发，鼻息间也全是他蜂蜜牛奶般的甜香。  
他的心头绽着一支花瓣翻卷，纤细柔软的小花，那是他穿越无望的泥沼和冰层却依旧顽强保留着的，真诚而永恒不变的爱意。  
“你们确定真的要这样吗？”  
巴基赤裸着上半身，躺在苏睿的实验床上，而苏睿和特查拉正拿着金色和红色的颜料，一左一右专心致志地在他的身上勾勒着繁复线条。  
“我们确定，你既然要在瓦坎达结婚就要遵从我们这里的婚俗，我们这里的Omega结婚的时候都需要族里的长辈在身上勾画图腾，象征神明的祝福，你和史蒂夫都是我们瓦坎达尊贵的客人，就由我和哥哥来为你画，这应该算我们瓦坎达最高的礼遇了。”苏睿结束了躯干的部分，将沾满颜料的画笔提到了巴基眼前，准备继续在他的脸上进行“创作”  
“史蒂夫现在……在哪里？”巴基的心脏跳动地飞快，他从早上就没有吃过东西，胃里是空的，但却翻拧的厉害，像是被一双手拧成了一团。虽然是自己求的婚，但是这场婚礼完全是史蒂夫的全权策划的，像是为了弥补自己没有能求婚的遗憾，它来得太快又太过隆重，让巴基又紧张又欣悦，还有一些飘忽的不真实感，无论是七十年前的巴恩斯中士的记忆，还是这七十年间作为冬日战士的记忆里，他的情绪从来没有一次可以这么大幅度的影响自己的身体，也许现在只有看到史蒂夫，闻到他身上青草气息，才能适当地缓解自己突然冒出来的焦虑不安。  
“他现在应该先去瀑布了。”特查拉看了眼通讯器，看到了奥克耶几分钟之前发来的消息。  
“我还没好吗？”  
“快了。”苏睿扶着巴基的肩膀，快速而准确地画完最后几笔，她看着巴基的脸不住地点着头，又倒退着拉远距离欣赏，每走一步都要止不住感叹一句。  
“我敢保证史蒂夫看了会喜欢地不得了”特查拉放下了他原本抱在胸前的手臂，真诚地称赞道。  
然而巴基并看不到自己现在的模样，也不知道自己得来的这些称赞有几分虚假夸大的成分，他焦虑极了，大脑里空茫一片，任凭别人为他穿衣摆弄，最后还将一块色彩鲜艳的扎染布巾盖在了他的头上，在头顶悬着的太阳慢慢往西边挪动的时候，巴基才终于坐上了去往自己婚礼现场的振金汽车。  
史蒂夫站在瀑布顶端的水潭中央，抬眼就可以看到一个披着红色布帛，头上盖着彩色头巾的熟悉身影，那是他的巴基，他的Omega，他的新婚丈夫。他的笑意在看到巴基的那一刻便再也控制不住，他咧着嘴只向前迈了一步，原本站在山壁上各部落的勇士们却忽然一齐跳了出来，拦住了他继续向巴基靠近的道路。  
特查拉穿着他藏着暗纹的礼服长袍，站在巴基身侧，朗声宣告:“白狼是我们瓦坎达的勇士，所以史蒂夫罗杰斯，你要与他结婚必须先战胜这些他曾经打败过的战士们。”  
“来吧，速战速决。”即使没有盾，史蒂夫还是一位拥有着四倍战斗力，愈合力，忍耐力的超级战士，他很快就运用他娴熟格斗技巧，丰富的作战经验，以及强壮有力的四肢解决了大部分挑战者，当拦路的勇士只剩下两个的时候，史蒂夫犯了战斗时绝不应该犯下的错误，他分心瞟了眼巴基的位置，然后他的灵魂就短暂地抽离出了身体，他愣在那里无知无觉地接了几拳几脚外加几个肘击，直到又来了一拳让他的视线强行离开了巴基的方向，他才回过神来，迅速地解决掉这最后的两个便迫不及待地向巴基快步走去。  
“你刚才怎么回事，主动挨打吗？”巴基在观战的时候就自己揭下了遮挡视线的布巾，也就看到了战斗的全过程，只是中间那几秒钟的停顿，巴基怎么也想不明白，只能半是责备半是心疼地伸手摸了摸他擦破了的嘴角。  
“巴基你……”史蒂夫视线锁死在了巴基的脸上，嘴巴微张着半天都没有合拢，他从未见过这样的巴基，金色与红色交织着穿过他上扬的眼角，衬得蓝绿色的眸子更加的清亮通透，繁复的花纹在他过分白皙的脸颊上额头上，让他原本就深邃的五官多了几分神秘惑人的观感，足够野性也足够迷人“你真好看。”  
“这么说起来，你挨打还是我的错了。”巴基摸了摸自己的脸，看着史蒂夫呆愣的表情笑了起来“要不是衣服不方便，我真应该跟你再打一架，稳赢了。”  
“咳咳，你们有什么话回家再说，等仪式结束了你们可以说个够。”刚才一直在旁边和特查拉一起被隐身的苏睿忍不住清了清嗓子提醒道，史蒂夫和巴基这才想起他们正在举行结婚仪式，而不是某场战斗之后的总结大会。  
之后的仪式进行得快速而顺利，巴基握着史蒂夫的手，他过高的体温以及掌心的汗意尽数传递到了巴基的手上，心里，他能感受到史蒂夫和自己一样，也有些紧张惶惑不知所措，同时也能感觉到他与自己同样的兴奋与喜悦，而巴基自己，从见到史蒂夫的那刻起，所有的紧张焦虑不安全部都不知所踪，就好像在他还是冬日战士的时候，即使没有记忆，只要看到史蒂夫，那被寒冰层层包裹住的心脏，总有一处微小的地方是温热的，那是史蒂夫独属于巴基的特殊能力，是由将近一个世纪的爱意所积累酝酿出来的能量。  
仪式快要结束的时候，他们按照婚礼的惯例吻到了一起，嘴唇相贴的那一瞬，依然是同样的人，同样的温热柔软的触感，但是有什么又变得不一样了，他们之间从友情变成爱情又升华成了亲情，他们以后将会是共同生活，共同面对命运的家人，不久的将来，还可能会迎来拥有他们共同血缘的孩子，光是想想，就会让人觉得沉重而满足。  
在瓦坎达最美的落日下，他们交换了誓言，在神明的见证下，将彼此的灵魂紧紧地缠绕绑缚在一起，许诺的是永远不离不弃，不会离散的后半生。  
“I'm with you till the end of the line”


End file.
